


Mr. KnowItAll

by MichaelLarkin



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: College AU, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 15:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12135429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichaelLarkin/pseuds/MichaelLarkin
Summary: Allison needs a tutor to ace her next history test, but the best one on campus is the last one she wants to work with.





	Mr. KnowItAll

**Author's Note:**

  * For [conniptionns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/conniptionns/gifts).



Allison pushed her heart shaped sunglasses further up on her head as she gazed across the front lawn. She is meant to he studying for her history final, but instead she is daydreaming about Kevin Day. His name is the only one she bothered to remember from the roster. He was BEAUTIFUL all caps. He was also a complete know it all. Going so far as to correct the professor on numerous occasion. A habit that sent a traitorous shiver down Allison's spine. She liked his harsh and brutally honest attitude. 

However, Kevin Day seemed to not even notice her. A habit Allison could not abide by. After a month of class she finally approached him asking for his number, but instead of responding with intense gratitude and ah (as was normal) he said "Oh. Do you need a tutor?" With a pointed glance down at her subpar test grade. 

Allison scoffed out loud. How dare she waste a moment of her time thinking about that rude boy. She tossed her hair over her shoulder and settled back down to study. There was more than just her GPA on the line, now her pride was resting on this test grade. She was determined to break his highest test average streak. She couldn't wait to see his smug expression crumble. 

Her phone vibrated against her leg:

Dan: I found you a tutor. Room   
254 in the lib 4-5 for 20$.  
Dan:Gotta beat Mr. KnowItAll  
Allison: Thx bb. He won't know   
what hit him! 

She glanced down and saw that it was 10 minutes till 4 and began packing her bag. It normally took ten minutes just to walk into the library in heels and a tight skirt none the less make it up a flight of stairs.

By the time she made it to the room she was slightly out of breath, but felt better when she glanced down at her phone. 3:59 she was a miracle really. She glided into the room on a wave of victory when she stopped short.

"So you did just need a tutor." Came the assertive voice across the table. For a moment a flash of disappointment seemed to grace his features, but that was quickly covered by a familiar smug mask. 

Allison had never considered it a problem to solely refer to people by nicknames to her roommates, but she could now see its potential to bite her in the ass. She was stuck. Leaving would be equal to admitting that he affected her and maybe that his rejection had even hurt her feelings (blasphemy) but staying meant dealing with him and his obnoxiously long eye lashes in an enclosed space.

Allison's pride was too strong to allow retreating so she scoffed tossed her hair over her shoulder and took the seat across from him. Taking a moment to adjust her skirt before settling.

"Do you normally wear club clothes to study sessions?" Allison glared up at him prepared to tear him a new one when he continued with "Are sweatpants not more comfortable?" With an honestly confused expression on his face. He was dressed in traditional fratty khaki shorts and a Robin blue polo. 

"If you think these are nice clothes for me, you have obviously not been paying enough attention. Any heels below 5 inches are casual wear." Before popping her sunglasses off her head and unpacking her bag. "Can we start or am I paying you to question my life choices?"

Kevin scoffed at her comment before firing off with "Which president repelled the 18th amendment for prohibition?"

After an hour of intense study Allison had to admit that Kevin was one of the best tutors she had ever had. He made the material interesting through his own passion for it, and he was even more knowledgeable than many of the professors she's had over the years in private schools. 

She also realized that he was a slightly awkward human being. Seemingly unaware of just how attractive he was and seemed to think that all the men women paying him for these sessions were just interested in being tutored. But Allison knew for a fact that Vicki, Tammy, and Bryan all had A+ averages in this class. Yet she could see on his planner they had all scheduled sessions later this evening.

Still Kevin had shown no indication that he was slightly interested in Allison beyond the 20$ she was paying for their session. When the hour was complete Allison began packing her bag after handing Kevin the bill. 

"KEVIN my beautiful nerd here is your chicken salad! Ow Andrew no reason to get stabby." As Nicky Hemmick stormed into the room. He and Allison ran in the same circles but never directly interacted. An incident over Allison's Prada backpack at a 90s movie themed party had killed their friendship before it could begin.

"Queen Allison" Nicky said with a flourish. 

"Nicky. Kill any bags lately." Allison snarled with a toss of her hair.

"Haven't had that pleasure, but plenty others." He quipped winking. Allison rolled her eyes but offered him a half smile. She was too fried to do battle at the moment and Nicky's skin was too tough. It would be too much work to take him down when she was feeling this mentally exhausted. 

"Bye boys!" Allison called over her shoulder before sauntering past the less hostile twin that stood in the background. She thought that might be the one dating Katelyn, a perky cheerleader a year too young to included in Allison's main group. The other, twin leaned against the far wall across from the door. He some how managed to make a finger waggling and a half smile vaguely threatening instead of a gesture farewell. 

Allison made it all the way down the stairs and out the front door before realizing she had left her sunglasses on the table. "Shit." Normally she would just leave something worth that much hassle behind without a single thought, but Renee had given her those sunglasses for Christmas from a vintage shop. They were Allison's favorite. 

After making the trek back up the stairs she began reaching for the door when she heard Kevin "I told you she just wanted to be tutored. She wasn't asking me out."

"Kevin how many times a day do I need to tell you how hot you are before you get it. Hell even Andrew has OW GOD QUIT WITH THE KNIVES ALREADY!"

"Well cut it with that gay shit Nicky. I'm trying to eat." Aaron muttered mutinously.

Kevin cut back in "Allison Reynolds is not interested in a broke history major."

As Allison grabbed the door wrenching it open. Before she could say anything Andrew held out her sunglasses with one hand while the other stayed beneath the table still reached out towards Nicky. Nicky had nothing to say to her this time, his attention entirely on the knife Andrew apparently held in his hand.

If it were any other family Allison would have called the cops, but from the conversations she had with Katelyn or overhead at parties this was Sunday dinner for them. "Thank you." As she turned back towards the door she tossed "I wasn't asking you for a tutoring session" over her shoulder and continued out. 

Kevin could take that however he wanted, but Allison fairly certain the next time her phone lit up it would from an unknown number saying something precious like- Her phone vibrated against her leg.  
423-607-0101: Hey it's Kevin. From History class. Are you free on Friday night?  
Allison smirked victoriously before typing out yes and a time. She figured she didn't have to worry about her history grade anymore. She was going to be dating the best and hottest tutor on campus. She hurried to her convertible excited to tell Dan and Renee about the strange developments the day had brought. Guess it was a good thing she only called people by nicknames after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this over the summer. I started a new job so writing hasn't happened for me in a while. So no promises on updates for my other works. Sorry guys :/


End file.
